


Cool for the Summer

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Cameron Monaghan - Fandom, Genevieve Cortese - Fandom, Jared Padalecki - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Shepherd Padalecki - Freeform, Thomas Padalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground





	1. Chapter 1

Red strands of hair fell out of place as he bent over to look at her toes, holding the brush of the nail polish stick steady as he moved it from the cuticle to the tip. He loved painting her toes and listening to her complain about the things that went wrong with the job she had. If he had his way, he'd listen to her talk for hours about anything and everything. It was their summer to be together. Her five years of working hard at the bakery with no vacations finally paid off. He would have three months of being with her, granted they would have friends come and go for their vacation time at his grandfather's lake houses.  
"Is it even possible for Jordan to stop being a dick?"  
He glanced up at her, realizing that he hadn't been listening, instead dreaming of the day that she would finally take him seriously about wanting to be with her for the rest of his life. "No. He's always been this way and I don't think he will ever stop."  
"He knows that I am on vacation, far away, yet he wants me to come home and be at his beck an call."  
Scream at her. Tell her that you're so much in love with her and that she's stupid to keep falling for this assholes antics. He thought to himself. "You do whatever you want. It's your life, your body." Damn, why are you so calm?  
"I feel like somethings not right. Something missing in my life. I just can't put my finger on it." They heard a ding from the kitchen and he placed the brush back into the bottle, kissed her knee, got up and went to the oven. He pulled out the cookie tray and begun to move the cookies onto the cookie rack. "Have you ever felt that way before?"  
He paused, responding without looking at her. "From time to time, yeah. But sometimes you have to keep pressing on, praying that one day it will work itself out." He turned off the oven and shook the oven mitt off onto the counter. As he rounded the counter, he noticed that she was playing with her phone, moving it around and around in her hand. "I wish that you would see that hes not good for you."  
"I know that hes not good for me." She looked at him. "That's why I didn't hesitate when you asked me if I wanted to come here.  
"You did hesitate and then you disappeared. You came back and told me what you did with him. Its almost like you have no control over yourself. Or that you don't care about respecting yourself."  
"Fuck you. I do care about myself."  
"But you don't respect yourself. If you did, then you wouldn't be running back to him, instead seeing what's right in front of you." He balled up his fists, trying to hold back his anger. "Dammit, Amy. What more do I have to say to get you to realize that you're worth more than what he treats you as?"  
"Oh and I suppose that you can do that. That you can fulfill my every need. My deepest desires, keep me on my toes, give me beautiful babies...."  
"YES I CAN DO THAT!" He shouted, moving his hands about. She jerked up in defense, gripping the arm wrests. "You don't even give me a fighting chance. You tell me these things...the things that you've dreamed of, you tease me every time we get together by prancing around in your panties....allowing me to know your weak points and how to curl your toes, yet you go back to him every fucking time. It drives me insane to know that the woman I love is hurting herself every time...."  
"Fuck me."  
"Wha.." He stumbled into silence, shocked that she would make such a request. They stared at each other, both scared to move. She bit her lower lip, the one thing she told him that would give him the consent he would need if she ever changed her mind about him.  
"Cam..." She bit her lip again and he rushed to her, falling to his knees and taking her hands in his. He kissed them gently, then pressed his lips against hers. It was a long time coming and he didn't want to screw things up. He took his time reminding himself everything that she ever told him; a long drawn out kiss, thumb behind her ear as his other gripped her thigh tightly. He moved his hands to her waist, sliding her shirt up over her head and dropped it onto the floor. More kisses, then pulled off his own shirt before pulling off her bra. He had never seen her perfectly shaped breasts like this before and he was hesitant in touching them.  
Amy slid off the couch, stood up and pulled her skirt and panties off, then lowered herself down onto his legs. She returned the kisses, arms around his neck, one hand on the back of his neck, fingers curling in his hair. A gasp came from her when she felt his fingers gently rub her bundle of nerves. She was surprised that it didn't take long for her to be relaxed with him, noting that it took five times longer with Jordan. Could this mean that he was the one I need to be with? She wondered for a brief moment, getting pulled back into the heavy kissing as he unbutton and unzipped his jeans. Oh shit. She thought. He remembers the jeans thing. Amy felt herself get lifted, then gently lowered down. Her whole body tensed up, as her walls were stretched around his length, relaxing when he pressed his lips against hers.  
Cameron placed one hand on her thigh, one on her back as he let go and let her take control. A delicious moan came from him, breathing hard as she rolled her hips smoothly, matching his breathing, fingers digging into his shoulders. His fingers pressed hard into her soft skin and when he looked up, he saw her beautiful hazel blue eyes staring at him. "Mmm, Cam...." Her voice shook as she felt herself get closer to ecstasy. Exhaling hard, she closed her eyes and felt her body shook, expelling stickiness all over his shaft. "I don't think...." She breathed hard. "I think I'm...."  
"Keep going." He encouraged her, sliding his hand down her side, moving it to her other thigh. He smirked to himself for every orgasm he felt hitting his hard member, feeling his heart stop for a few moments when she told him that it was okay to let go inside of her. It was a wonderful idea to be a parent with her, but he was afraid that she wouldn't want it back. No. Hold back. Don't do this. Not now. He forced himself to think, then felt her come to a stop. Still looking at her, he watched her try to slow her breathing, opening her eyes and blink them a few times.  
Her voice was soft. "You didn't get off, did you?" He shook his head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken control."  
"No, it was wonderful. I wanted you to."  
"I have to be honest with you. This is the first time I have been able to get off in two years."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Exactly what you think. He never let me get off. I think that's why I had multiple ones."  
"I'm sorry that he did that to you. I'm glad you could with me."  
"I am glad as well." She kissed him on the lips, slowly moving off of him. "I'm going to shower. Join me if you'd like."  
"I kinda need to...."  
"Don't worry about that." She winked at him and took his hands, helping him to his feet. She pulled him into the bathroom and went to the shower, turning it on. As he stripped his jeans and boxers off, he took in her back view and it was more beautiful naked then clothed. He was still in shock that he finally got her and was worried about where everything was going to go from here on out. She didn't seem worried as she climbed over the side of the shower and went right under the water.  
Cameron pulled off his watch, placing it onto the counter, then went to the shower and got in, closed the shower curtain, then leaned against the cold wall, waiting patiently for her to finish washing herself off. Now that he finally had her, he could see her in a different light. After she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, she moved over to him and kissed his chest. "I always wondered what you tasted like." She got onto her tip toes, slapped him with a quick kiss, then got down onto her knees, knowing that he was going to love every moment that was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron smirked to himself when he heard Mya's My Love is Like Whoa, when he woke up but decided to pretend that he was still sleeping as she danced around the cabin, cleaning the counters and sweeping the floor. He watched her when her back was turned and after hearing three annoying songs, he finally sat up on his arm and called out to her. "How long have you been awake?"  
"Since seven. It's almost one." She slid across the floor in her socks, placing the broom back behind the fridge. "There's bacon, toast and eggs in the microwave if you're hungry." She pulled off her socks, tossing them over at her suitcase, then went to the door and pushed open the screen. She stepped out onto the porch and breathed in the fresh air as she watched people drive around in their boats.  
Scratching his head, he got up and went to the microwave, popped it open, seeing that the food was on a paper plate. He grabbed two slices of bacon and toast, then went out onto the porch and stood there, shoving the food into his mouth. He couldn't believe that he slept through half the day, but it was needed after spending half the night making love to her and the other half watching Fast and the Furious while she slept soundly in his arms. "Last one to the dock is a rotten egg." He dashed down the stairs, hearing her gasp and running after.  
"Cameron Riley. You know this isn't fair. You're a giant compared to me!" He stood a whole whopping foot taller than her. Maybe a few inches shorter, give or take. He slid across the the muddy yard, ran down the dock and dove head first into the water. She came to a stop, before touching the dock and folded her arms over her chest. "You know that I can't swim."  
He popped back up and she repeated herself. "Babe, I've got you. Don't worry. Come on, I want you to come with me to the trampoline." She sighed as she peeled down to her bikini, pulled off her flip flops and carefully went to the ladder at the end of the dock, hoping she wouldn't slip on the slimy wood. Lowering herself carefully down the stairs, she gasped at the cool temperature against her warm body. "Breathe. You're going to be alright." He moved closer to her, waiting for her to move down a few more steps before taking her into his arms. "See, not bad at all."  
"That's because you can swim like a pro." She put her arms around him and kissed him sweetly. "Just don't dunk me."  
"Swear on it." He moved her left arm around him and then let go. He swam with her, guiding her to the yellow, black and blue trampoline, grabbing a hold of the ladder. "Up you go." He held it steady as she grabbed a hold and hoisted herself up out of the water and onto the trampoline where she laid. He followed suit, laying down on his side as she rolled onto hers.  
"I'm glad you convinced me to come out here. It's the best decision I've ever made."  
"I'm glad you came out here. It would have been lonely without you."  
"Pssh. You would of had fun with everyone."  
"Fun, yes. But still lonely cause most of our friends are married by now."  
"Have babies."  
He opened his mouth to comment, but decided against it and turned it back onto their friends. "When did you say the Padalecki's were coming?"  
"They should be here any time now." They heard a car pull up, then the sounds of children's laughter. They both sat up and saw Jared, Genevieve and their boys walk around the side of the house and waved.  
"Having fun without us?" Jared asked with a smile on his face.  
"Couldn't resist." Cameron smiled back.  
"We're going to put the boys down for a nap and get dinner ready to cook up. Do you mind if we put them on the couch?"  
"Not at all." Cameron looked at her. "I think we should get back over there and tell them we switched cabins for them."  
"Yes we should." She got up onto her knees, kissed him, then scooted over to the ladder. As she climbed down, he jumped into the water, popped back up, then swam with her back to the dock. She used the ladder as he hopped up onto the dock and walked over to them.  
"We decided to take the second cabin. You guys can have this one since it's bigger and has two rooms."  
"Oh, geese, you didn't have to." Jared looked down at his boys.  
"Nah, we insist. You two can have more privacy when the boys are in their own room."  
"Hey boys." Amy smiled at her nephews, patting Thomas on the head as she scooped up her clothes, put her feet into her flip flops and headed to the taller cabin. "Hi Gen."  
"Hi sweetheart. How's your vacation been so far?"  
"Wonderful." She called out as she headed up the slope to the stairs.  
Genevieve gave Cameron the motherly look. "Did you two do what I think you did?" Cameron's face turned bright red and since he was a redhead, it made it harder to hide. "Ooh, you did. How was it?"  
"Gen." Jared sighed. "Leave the kid alone." Suddenly they heard a scream from the cabin, both boys running up to the cabin to see what happened. When they didn't see her anywhere, they rushed to the bathroom and Cameron panicked when he couldn't get the door open.  
"Amy. Amy whats wrong?"  
"I slipped on the rug and fell into the tub."  
"Damn. Are you alright?"  
"I hurt, really bad. We've got to replace this sliding door."  
"Honey, I can't get in with it lock and I don't want to break the door."  
"Cam, remember the handle has that hole." Cameron looked up and saw the thin metal bar on the ledge of the door frame. He grabbed it and stuck it through the hole on the door knob, relieved to hear it pop the lock. He dropped the bar and opened the door, seeing her twisted and laying in the tub. "Holy, shit." Moving quickly to her, he reached around the doors and turned off the water.  
"Is she alright?" Jared called out.  
"For the most part, yes."  
"I hurt."  
"I know baby." He shoved his right hand between her neck and the wall, his left arm around her waist and slowly lifted her out of the tub, placing her gently onto the floor. Because he had forced himself to take EMT classes and started to examine her neck.  
"My shoulder hurts more than my neck. I hit it pretty hard."  
"Let's get you into bed then."  
"But I need to shower. I feel so gross."  
"Okay. I'll shower with you."  
"I'm going to help Gen with the boys. Yell for me if you need us."  
"Okay." They both said in unison, hearing Jared walk away and the screen door close shut. Cameron stood up and pulled off his boxers, held out his hands and helped her to her feet. He turned on the water, helped her step over the side of the tub, fixed the rug, then got in himself. Cameron took his time washing her from head to toe, moving his hands as gently as he could. Rinsing her off was a lot smoother, but toweling her dry was a challenge. When he went with her out to the beds, she stood by her suit case afraid to bend over. Cameron went to the door, closed and locked it, then went back to her and helped her dress herself in shorts and a tank top.  
Now that they were out in brighter light, he could see bruises forming all over her body, especially her shoulder. "Geese babe. These are bad." He grabbed the Tylenol bottle and hashed out two pills. He handed them to her, then handed her the glass of water that had been sitting on the night stand since the night before. She took the pills, handed him the glass back, then climbed into bed.  
"I just want to sleep. Please tell them that I am sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. They understand and wouldn't want you to be."  
"Stay with me until I fall asleep."  
Not knowing if it was a request or a demand, he placed the glass back down and climbed in behind her, placing his arm around her holding her hand. "Doesn't it hurt laying on this side?" She had no response, which made him hesitate to leave her alone.  
After twenty minutes had passed, she rolled onto her stomach, breathing deeply. It gave him a sense of hope that she was going to be alright. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and one on her head before getting up and heading down to the first cabin to join his friends for dinner.  
The boys were sitting in highchairs around the table. Four places were set up and Genevieve was at the stove, transferring the spaghetti pot to the sink. "I figured she'd be exhausted from the fall, so instead of chicken, I made spaghetti. The boys love it anyways."  
"Thank you. She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't make it."  
"Ah, she doesn't need to be. We understand."  
"That's what I told her."  
Jared came inside from the front door, walking in with a case of beer. Cameron watched him break open the box, then looked at their youngest, Shepherd, playing with his dinosaur and garlic bread. It got him thinking about what he was wanting with Amy, still afraid that she wouldn't want the same. But when Thomas smiled at him, he knew he had to ask them what Amy's dreams were of her future.


End file.
